


Distractions

by lojo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, PWP without Porn, Voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro likes to visit Ichigo for help 'studying'. </p><p>High school AU no powers. PWP - pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm up to get me back in to the groove of writing, and smut at that! I encourage criticism but please be gentle if you do xx
> 
> I'm sweet on Grimmjow/Hollow Ichigo so the next Bleach fanfiction I work on will probably feature that pairing. Leave a prompt if you like, I'll see what my ol' writing skills can rustle up

It always ended like this. Shiro would visit Ichigo to study, and then Ichigo would distract him. It really was all Ichigo’s fault. Shiro had absolutely nothing to do with the way the evenings inevitably derailed. 

He had absolutely nothing to do with the way Shiro would pull Ichigo close and kiss him, or shove his hand in to Ichigo’s pants. It was never Shiro’s fault that Ichigo would get distracted from his homework or whatever when Shiro was kneeling between his knees. 

Nope, it was all Ichigo’s fault their homework lay forgotten on the desk almost every time they were together in Ichigo’s room. 

-

“Fuck! Faster, g-go faster” Shiro’s chest was heaving as Ichigo’s feather light touches danced up and down his hot member, straining for more pressure, faster jerks, anything. He covered his face, unwilling to let Ichigo see how worked up he was by the hot flush that turned his cheeks pink. 

“Look at me”

Shiro groaned from behind his hand but parted his fingers to glare, even as his hips were jerking upwards, desperately rolling into those frustratingly light touches. 

“Ask me nicely, and _maybe_ I’ll think about it” 

He shifted down and sucked heartily at Shiro’s nipples, drawing his chest up when the pale man tossed his head back. It satisfied Ichigo to no end to hear Shiro’s frustrated groans.

“I’m waiting”, Ichigo said as he moved to the other pale nipple, bringing colour to it between his teeth.

“I want you”

“Yeah?” 

He ground their hips together in an uneven pace that built his pleasure until it was almost too much to take. Shiro’s breathing stuttered, and Ichigo pulled back, his fingertips returning to dance against Shiro’s straining cock. He liked pushing Shiro like this, making him desperate. His normally sharp golden eyes were unfocussed; he was breathing harshly through an open mouth… beautiful.

“I hate you”. The normal venom was lacking in Shiro’s voice. 

“No you don’t”. Ichigo’s grin was mischievous as ever. He kissed at Shiro’s neck, breathing against his ear. “Now tell me” he whispered hotly, “what exactly you want” 

“I want you” he gasped, “to fuck me- please”

“Okay”

Shiro rolled over and moved back on his hands and knees, excited by Ichigo’s easy agreement. He raised hips in a sultry manner and looked at Ichigo over his shoulder, nearly tearing up with relief at hearing the sound of the lube popping open. His dick had been hard for so long tonight and he couldn’t wait to come from Ichigo’s actions. 

Ichigo teased with one finger brushing against the twitching hole but drew back slightly when his pale partner shook his hips enticingly. Of course, Shiro should have known Ichigo wouldn’t give him what he wanted so easily.

He parted his pale legs as far as they would go making his back dip as he exposed himself further. Shiro rested his weight on an elbow and reached between his legs to jerk at his sad, hard cock. He didn’t get far before Ichigo all but slapped his hands away and continued to touch at the sensitive skin around his ass. 

Ichigo had been keeping up the teasing longer than usual tonight and he was so sensitive every touch felt like fire and Ichigo’s fingers burned. One finger pressed in easily enough, and was followed by a second. He slid the fingers in and out in a frustratingly slow pace that had Shiro bumbling and begging again. 

Finally, Ichigo decided he had teased his boyfriend enough (if the deeply flushed cock he sported was anything to go by) and pressed another finger in. Shiro didn’t need much time loosening up as he insisted he was ready, had been ready for ages.

“Do it, now!”

“Hold on Shiro, I don’t have a condom -“

“Hurry!” he dragged out the last syllable. 

Ichigo tried not to chuckle as retrieved a condom set aside him on the bed. His slippery fingers fought to open the foil packet, but he eventually got it open and rolled it on. He jerked himself and eagerly shifted to line himself up with Shiro’s eager asshole. 

He pushed in slowly, relishing the tight heat and giving Shiro time to adjust. Apparently it took almost no time at all because Shiro was pushed himself back and seated himself on the entire length of Ichigo’s cock. They both groaned loudly. Ichigo settled his hands on Shiro’s hips and pulled out some then thrust forward. 

He fucked Shiro with long steady strokes, building intensity until he couldn’t take the slow pace and he sped up, grunting as he ploughed in. Shiro assured him he could take whatever Ichigo could give so he fucked in to him as fast as he liked. 

Shiro knew he wouldn’t last long; all that teasing had him on edge for too long now. He held off from jacking himself for as long as he could, then the need to come was too much and again he balanced himself firmly on his forearm and began jerking himself off in earnest. He was bearing down on Ichigo’s dick and Ichigo couldn’t take much more of it himself.  
“’m close” he groaned. 

“Me too” Ichigo said back. He admired the way Shiro’s shoulder blades moved and the sweat that traced lines across his back. 

Shiro tightened up and curled when he came with a grunt. Ichigo pulled his hips back and finished with a stuttered thrust and a satisfied grunt. 

Shiro rolled on to his side and neatly avoided his own mess on Ichigo’s sheets. By the way he was settling in to the bed Ichigo scowled as he realised he would have to clean up. He tossed the condom aside. It missed the bin but it could be dealt with later. He grabbed the tissue box from his bedside table and cleaned up as best he could be bothered. Whatever, he’d deal with the washing later. For now Ichigo only wanted to hold Shiro close and listen to his breathing even out, satisfied he did a good job. 

Ichigo was starting to drift off with Shiro’s head against his shoulder when he heard the quiet  
“I don’t hate you”

“I know”

Shiro reached up and licked his lips as he eyed Ichigo’s. They shared a tired kiss, tilting heads with eyes fluttering shut. Shiro’s head fell back to Ichigo’s shoulder and he settled in to sleep.

-

Their temporary peace would have been destroyed had either of them known Isshin was watching them in the crack of the doorway and keenly texting their non-academic activities to Shiro’s guardian Zangetsu.


End file.
